


His escape

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Love, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Coming home, from the fight with Luffy, he was more than afraid to face you.English is not my first language.





	His escape

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something, after I read chapte 983.

He puffed, hold his gloved hand onto his wound, which he inflicted himself and went to his home. The looks and disgusting words, that the inhabitants of Tottoland through at him, were merely heard by him. Some of them, even spit on him – like Flampe did, in the mirror world. It was somehow a relief form him, to not wear his scarf and west. He would almost say, that it was even enjoyable to walk into this afternoon, while the sun disappeared slowly.  
Now he stood in front of the door, behind that you would be sitting somewhere in the house, probably in the kitchen or living room. Deep inside him, he hoped that you hadn’t hear about the news and most important, hadn’t seen the pictures of his face. Would you accept him, think of him as a monster…? These questions rushed through his mind, in a split of seconds. 

‘She is your wife, who else would love you as much as she did?’ With a heavy sigh he entered the house. It was at first a quite atmosphere, but then he heard footsteps coming closes. His heart began to beat faster and his eyes widened in shook. You stood in the middle of the hallway, slightly touching the banister of the stairs. 

Your eyes were red and one hand was pressed against your mouth, muffling the sobs, which came out of your throat. Slowly you made your way towards him, till you stood directly in front of your husband. For a moment, there was completely silence, before you throw yourself on him. Immediately your arms hugged around him – well, you just could hug his waist but still, you embraced him. 

His musculature was tensed up, all over. “I am back…”, he simply said, quietly in a hurt ton. As reaction your tried, to press yourself more onto him, still crying and sniffing. “I was so afraid, that you had died.”, after he heard that, he relaxed and he kneeled a little bit, so both of you would be on the same level. 

The gloved hand caressed your cheek and with his thumb he wiped away the tears, which still streamed out of your face. “Of course, I am not. I will fight to the end, so I can come back, over and over again. Because I want to see my beautiful wife every day.”

You were the first one to pull away from the hug, looking at him directly and eyeing his whole face. Katakuri’s gaze wander to the side, ashamed of the look of his face. “It suits you, you know that? In fact, it makes you even more loveable than before.”, you whisper, touching the stiches of his mouth with care. 

The man’s eyes went back to yours and he sighed in relief, taking your hand his. “I was so scared, how you would react, if you see me.” “Don’t say something like that. I love you, more than anything and I am so glad. You know why?” 

In his gaze was still hurt to see, but that came from the wounds, that were caused from the fight with the straw-hat captain. A small smile crossed your face. “Because I can kiss you now.” 

Katakuri froze and smiled as well, after you said that. With hesitation you both leaned slowly forward and kissed each other, for the first time after all these years of marriage. And Katakuri enjoy every second of this kind of skin contact. You, his wife, was the only escape he really had and he was so thankful about that.


End file.
